Cassidy Catingtons
Cassidy Catingtons - córka kotołaka, jej ukochany ojczulek prowadzi wytwórnię płytową a mama jest znaną i cenioną tekściarką, brat producentem muzycznym, starsza siostra wokalistką a druga z starszych sióstr znaną DJką.Pomimo tego, że wydaje się uczynna ciepła i dobrotliwa, to tylko pozory. Tak naprawdę Cassidy to rozpuszczona i wpatrzona w siebie kotka, która bardzo często ma 'gdzieś' co inni o niej sądzą. Jest też bardzo przebiegła i sprytna. Ale ma też parę zalet, jednak są one głęboko ukryte. Cass to niewątpliwa narcystka, kochająca siebie. Potrafi całymi godzinami stać przed lustrem i wymyślać stylizacje. Kotka widzi, że jej sposób bycia nie podoba się większości osób. Czasem upiory mają ją za "pustą lalę" bez perspektyw na przyszłość. Osobowość Cassidy jest utalentowana muzycznie. Pomimo tego, że wydaje się uczynna ciepła i dobrotliwa, to tylko pozory. Tak naprawdę Cassidy to rozpuszczona i wpatrzona w siebie kotka, która bardzo często ma 'gdzieś' co inni o niej sądzą. Jest także bardzo przebiegła i sprytna. Ale ma też parę zalet, jednak są one głęboko ukryte. Cass to niewątpliwa narcystka, kochająca siebie. Potrafi całymi godzinami stać przed lustrem i wymyślać stylizacje. Kotka widzi, że jej sposób bycia nie podoba się większości osób. Czasem upiory mają ją za "pustą lalę" bez perspektyw, której jedynym zajęciem jest szlifowanie swoich zainteresowań. Cassidy wiąże swoje plany na przyszłość z muzyką, którą zajmuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Dla dobra swojej największej pasji kotka próbuje z temperować swój trudny charakter. Dziewczyna z gorzkim żalem przjmuje porażkę, ba! owgóle nie potrafi jej przyjąć, jest bardzo upartą osobą. Nie żali się na forum, bywa dwulicowa, potrafi przybrać maskę uroczej oteczki, a za Twoimi plecami, będzie nawijac na Twój temat jak wlezie, nie są to przeważnie pochhlebne zdania. Potrafi przyczepic sie jak rzep, aczkolwiek nienawidzi wysługiwać się innymi - uważa że wtedy wychodzi na nieporadną życiowo, zawsze walczy o jak najwięcej uwagi, potrafi wbić noza w plecy, kiedy ktoś stanie jej na drodze, nawet bliska jej osoba. Niewątpliwymi zaletami kotołaczki, są upór, charyzma oraz wysoka pewnośc siebie, jednakze jej całkowita pewność co do podejmowanych przez siebie słusznych jej zdaniem wyborów, bywa bardzo zgubna. Cassidy, nie preferuje wojennych rozwiązań konfilktów, musi zostać sprowokowana by zaczęła wysuwać pazury. Może się wydawać osobą chciwą i łatwą na kasę, aczkolwiek to nie prawda. Cassidy nie przywiązuje wiekszej wagi do przedmiotów materialnych, w głebi duszy, to po prostu zagubiona dziewczynka, której nie umiano wskazać innej drogi niż przyszłowiowe "po trupach do celu" od zawsze miała wszystko podstawiane pod swój koci nosek, a ona sama myśli iż wszyscy równie chętnie będą ułatwiać jej życie, co jej rodzice. Mimo iż powtarza że "gwiazdy trzymają sie solo" (warto zaznaczyć, że nie potrafi pchać sie po szczeblach szkolnej popularności, i mało kto ją zna) dziewczyna szuka sobie znajomych, by w razie czarnej godziny, mieć "obstawę". Wygląd Cassidy posiada długie orzechowe włosy ścięte przy łopatkach. Jej oczy są niebieskie, a brwi brązowe. Jej skóra ma żółtawy odcień. Jak wszystkie kotołaki dziewczyna ma też koci nosek i długi ogon w pomarańczowo brązowe prążki. Relacje Kariera Cassidy rozpoczęła się, gdy kotka miała 7 lat. Było to na festynie z okazji końca szkoły. Cassidy odśpiewała wtedy jej hymn od razu wypatrzył ją kuzyn dyrektora menager stacji telewizyjnej. Następnego dnia Cass w niej wystąpiła i tym samym zdobyła serca całego studia. 'Rodzina' Cassidy jest córką kotołaków. Cała rodzina jest muzykalna, prowadzi nawet własną orkiestrę. Dziewczyna ma dwie starsze siostry Millie i Mindy oraz brata Johna. Cassisy to córeczka tatusia, wierzy w każde słowo ojca i jest w kotołaka ślepo zapatrzona, głównie sposób postrzegania świata sprawił że Cassidy jest taką zołzą. 'Przyjaciele' Cassidy " przyjaciółmi" nazywa Yasina Meerme oraz Rantan Ameteru. 'Znajomi' Kotka dobrze zna się z Sun Hi Yumeha,oraz Mia Pyramids. 'Wrogowie' Kotka, posiada spore grono nieprzyjaznych jej osób, chociaż wiele z nich najzwyczajniej chowają do niej uraz, chociażby Justin Saina, którego poznała jego pierwszego dnia w Straszyceum, a z uwagi na bycie sławnym muzykiem narobiła wokól osoby chłopaka niezłego szumu, co wywolało w Justinie uraz do kotki, Min Hwan równiez nie przepada za Cassidy, odkąd ta z butami weszła w jej projekt. Prócz tej dwójki, za kotką nie przepadają Serena Aguado i Amelie Purrmeow. Sama z siebie Cass nie trawi Ursuli Hochsee, w której widzi rywalkę na polu muzycznym. 'Miłość' Jako początkująca piosenkarka Cassidy ma kilku fanów, również płci przeciwnej. Jednak kotka nie szuka tego jedynego upiora. Stawia swoją "karierę" na pierwszym planie. 'Historie relacji' Z Ursula Hochsee Cassidy poznała ursulę podczas jednej z lekcji, kotka jak zwykle chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę klasy, wobec czego zaczęła dawać mini koncert w klasie, co poskutkowało. Po dośc krótkim czasie, do kotki dołączyła Niksa i momentalnie odciągnęła całą uwagę od Cassidy, co dziewczynę bardzo zezłościło, w dodatku Ursula okazała się być nie tylko utalentowana, ale także bardzo miła, wobec czego kotka nie zapałała do niej sympatią. Z Mią Pyramids Kotka i mumia są współlokatorkami w szkolnym internacie. Ta przyjaźń opiera się bardziej na tolerancji. Z Yasiną Meerme Bardzo dobre znajome. Yasina bardzo polubiła kotkę, lecz ona jedynie traktuje ją jak znajomą, hybryda byłaby gotowa pójść za przyjaciółką na koniec świata, Cassidy często się nią wyręcza. Z San-Hee Yumehą Znajome. Kotka nie prowadzi z duszycą wojennej ścieżki, San-Hee ma szczerze w nosie to że Cassidy ma dość sprzeczne o sobie opinie. Mimo w miarę dobrych relacji, Cassidy byłaby gotowa pogrążyć duszycę jeśli ta wejdzie jej w drogę, to dowodzi że kotka nie przykłada wielkiej wagi do przyjaźni. Z Amelie Muroame Cassidy jak mało kto nie przepada za Amelie. Denerwuje ją to, że wszyscy stają w obronie kotołaczki. Cass uważa, że Amelie strasznie się wywyższa, kotkę denerwuje też to, że Amelie ma świetne relacje z większością uczniów, a przede wszystkim to iż Amelie i ona często ubierają się bardzo podobnie. Jednak Amelie nie jest wrogiem.. Z Justinem Saina Dziewczyna wobec osoby chłopaka jest bardzo natrętna, co nie przysporzyło jej przyjaciela w Justinie. który jedynie z grzeczności wogóle mówi jej "dzień dobry". Chłopak miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Cassidy już właściwie drugiego dnia nauki w Monster High. Kotołaczka sama zaproponowała dyrektorce, że doskonale zna się na "celebrytach" oraz osobie Justina, i nikt lepiej od niej nie oprowadzi go po szkole. Dyrektorka przystała na propozycję Cassidy. Kotołaczka, odkąd tylko Justin wszedł do szkoły, narobiła wokół jego osoby wiele szumu, mimo wyraźnej nie chęci do tłumu chłopaka. Momentalnie otoczyła go grupa uczniów zainteresowana pojawieniem się dosyć rozpoznawalnej osoby, i zamiast oglądać szkołę i poznawać grono pedagogiczne, był zmuszony niezbyt chętnie rozdawać autografy czy sztucznie uśmiechać się do zdjęć. To zniechęciło Justina do Cassidy, która cały czas miała w poważaniu jego komfort oraz dobre samopoczucie, i kiedy w końcu przestała się przechwalać ile to ona o Justinie nie wie, i w końcu zechciała pokazać chłopakowi klasy, praktycznie cały czas nawijała o sobie. Owszem, chłopak musiał przyznać jej rację, że ma talent, aczkolwiek czuł, że Cassidy to "typowa" stereotypowa gwiazdka wykreowana przez osoby, które spotkały się z odrzuceniem ze strony osób, które doszły do czegoś więcej niż oni. Justin czuł, że Cassidy nie dzieli się talentem z powodu miłości do muzyki, a jedynie po to by noszono ją na rękach, czym chłopak stanowczo się brzydzi. To odczucie jeszcze bardziej zniechęciło Justina do kotołaczki, stara się unikać kotki jak może, co jest dosyć trudnym zadaniem, gdyż widuje kotkę na KAŻDYCH zajęciach z muzyki, a kotka nie pozwala zapomnieć o swojej osobie. Justin ignoruje więc kotołaczkę ile może, starając się nie dawać jej do zrozumienia swojej niechęci, gdyż został wychowany w poczuciu, że wszyscy są równi, uśmiecha się więc sztucznie i przytakuje głową na zaczepki Cassidy, ale w duchu wyklina jej osobę jak wlezie. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt' - Cassidy cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość i spryt. *'Zręczność' - Będąc kotołakiem, Cassidy jest bardzo zręczna i wygimnastykowana. Zainteresowania 'Śpiew' Cassidy śpiewała od najmłodszych lat, jest więc w tym bardzo dobra, dodatkowo urodziła się w rodzinie, która od pokoleń była ściśle związana z muzyką. 'Pisanie melodii' Cassidy potrafi pisać melodie. Kotka nie radzi sobie za to z pisaniem tekstów. Cóż, nie można być dobrym we wszystkim. Po czym ją poznać? *Ubiera bardzo błyszczące ubrania. *Kotka NIGDY nie ścinała i nie ścina włosów. Jej fryzury zawsze są puszyste. *NIGDY nie rozstaje się ze swoją opaską. *Bardzo często ubiera dżins. *Często śpiewa pod nosem. Drop dead diary *'Ksywka': Cass, Kaśka (niemile), Fatal Star (pseudonim z KoD). *'Ulubione powiedzonka: '''Make it shine!, JEJ! *'W szkole najbardziej lubi: Kotka wychowała się w muzycznej rodzinie, więc wiadomo, że to muzyka. *...A najmniej': Biologię. Nuda! *'Zwierzak': Cassidy nie znosi domowych pupilków. *'Nie rusza się bez: Mikrofonu i zeszytu do nut. *'Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W swoim pokoju w Los Angeles Cass ma poustawiane na półkach zdjęcia z różnymi gwiazdami, a także 'pożyczone' od nich rzeczy takie jak: okulary, paski czy szaliki. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki * Cierpi na bezsenność. * Jej "typ głosu" to kontralt, jednakże o niskiej skale, ponieważ zaledwie na dwie oktawy. * Jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. * Kotka nie znosi drobiu i smażonych potraw. * Cassidy ma WIELKĄ słabość do cappuccino. * Postać zrobiona w dniu urodzin siostry autorki. * Tworząc kreację dla Cass do AA13BD, Rochi inspirowała się strojem Ariany Grande w teledysku do piosenki "problem" * Jej urodziny wypadają 1 grudnia. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. *On the CATwalk. Serie 'Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - luty 2016. Cassidy ID.jpg Włosy Cassidy są lekko pofalowane i spięte za pomocą frotki na środku jej głowy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie błyszczący,różowy top z wygrawerowaną gwiazdką, którego prześwitujące rękawy mają odcień błękitu. Oprócz tgo, kotka ma na sobie krótkie, niebieskie spodenki ze złotawym guzikiem. Wokół bioder, Cassidy ma związany kawałek błyszczącego materiału, a jej szyję zdobi choker dopasowany do bluski. Buty Cassidy to niebieskie kozaczki sięgające za kostkę, i z wyciętym "środkiem", co odsłania trochę jej stopy. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: brokatowe, niebieskie cienie i szminka w kolorze kwiatów maku. 'New Scaremester/First Day of School' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. Cassidy ns.jpg Włosy Cassidy spięte są w wysokiego kucyka, a część rozpuszczona. Kotka ubrana jest w różową bluskę, niebieskie spodnie do kolan a wokół bioder ma związany kawałek materiału. Jej buty to szare pantofelki. Ogon podtrzymuje niebieską książkę. Uszy upiorki przebite są kolczykami. Dołączono do niej torebkę w kształcie gwiazdki. 'On The CATwalk' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. Cassidey OTCW.jpg|Oficjalny art Kotka ubrana jest w długą, szafirową sukienkę z rozciętym dołem. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone i sięgają talii. Ogon Cassisy został ozdoviony pierścionkiem z diamentem, jej buty są kolorystycznie dopasowane do sukienki. Na makijaż kotki składają się - szaro - niebieskie cienie i czerwona szminka. 'Chic of Deadiolan' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. Cassidey CoD.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Cassidy są mocno falowane i spięte w dwa, długie kucyki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fioletowy, odsłaniający pępek top oraz krótkie spodenki, dopasowane do siebie. Wokół bioder, dziewczyna ma związany niebieski sweterek. Obuwie kotki to niebieskie buty na brązowej podeszwie. Jej makijaż to fioletowe cienie i czerwona szminka. Fruzurę nastolatki zdobi niebieska opaska z gwiazdką. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. *'Piosenka' - Ariana Grande - Focus. Cassidy AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii kotka ubrana jest w fioletowe body, na które ma założone różowe prześwitujące spodenki oraz różową, masakrycznie błyszczącą, bardzo prześwitującą kurteczkę. Obuwie Cassidy to białe kozaki z cekinami. Jej włosy zostały w przefarbowane na jasny fiolet, silnie kontrastujący z odcieniem jej cery, jedynie na środku głowy można dostrzec jej naturalny kolor włosów. Ręce kotki zostały ozdobione srebrnymi oraz białymi bransoletami, a na głowie posiada opaskę z niebieskich kryształów które są ułożone na wzór kocich uszu. Makijaż dziewczyny to perłowa szminka , różany błyszczyk, róż do policzków oraz liliowo - białe cienie, jej rzęsy zostały pogrubione maskarą a brwi kredką do oczu. 'Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters - Make a Wish' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Czerwiec 2017. Cassidy AA13BD.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii włosy Cassidy zostały spięte u góry, opadają swobodnie po lewej części jej twarzy. Kotka ubrana jest w skrzącą się, przylegającą do jej ciała, cekinową czarną sukienkę sięgającą końca jej ud oraz długie nie mal do kolan białe, cekinowe kozaki. Szyję Cassidy zdobi naszyjnik, a jej prawą rękę bransoletka. Makijaż kotki składa się z czerwonej szminki oraz połyskujących, szarych cieni 'Geek shriek' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Cassidy NN.jpg Włosy Cassidy sa spięte w dwa, długie kucyki a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Kucyki są ozdobione różowymi kokardami. Na twarzy upiorki spoczywają okulary w czarnej, prostokątnej oprawce. Dziewczyna ma na sobie niebieską sukienkę do połowy ud, wykończoną białą falbanką. Sukienka posiada białe rękawy sięgające aż do dłobii nastolatki. Wokół bioder ma związany pas, zakończony kokardą. Sukienka ozdobiona jest ornamentami w kształcie różnokolorowych kółek. Szyję kotki zdobi czarny choker oraz krawat. Na nogach upiorka ma białe skarpety zakończone kocimi główkami. Jej buty to brązowe obuwie. Na makijaż Cassidy składają się: szare cienie i różowa szminka. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Cassidy GoC.jpg Włosy Cassidy są spięte z tyłu głowy w kucyka a jej grzywka rozłożona symetrycznie i ozdobiona warkoczem z pojedyńczych pasm włosów. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą, lekko podartą szaro - białą sukienkę z rękawami, na którą ma założone fragmenty srebrzystej zbroi oraz emblematy zakończone kolcami. Nogi kotołaczki zdobią czarne kabaretki. Ogon dziewczyny oraz ręce upiorki są ozdobione emblematami z fragmentami zbroi, a ręce bransoletami z kolcami. Na uszach ma nausznice z kolcami. Jej buty to czarno-szare buty. Na makijaż Cassidy składają się szare cienie i ciemnoczerwona szminka. 'Dungeons and Monsters' *'Klasa' - Bard *'Aligment' - Chaotic Neutral Cassidy D&M.jpg Włosy Cassidy zostały nieco przedłużone, rozpuszczone z część spięta w sporych rozmiarów koka na środku jej głowy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zielonkawą koszulę, długą do kostek, zielono-morską spódnicę oraz fragmenty srebrnej zbroi - szczególnie na torsie oraz w pasie. Buty Cassidy to srebrne balerinki z delikatnymi wiązaniami wokół śródstopia. Na makijaż kotołaczki składają się:szare cienie oraz czarna pomadka. Cassidy w tej serii posiada także gitarę klasyczną w orzechowym kolorze ozdobioną motywem kocich łap. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280px' Los Angeles' – najludniejsze miasto amerykańskiego stanu Kalifornia, a zarazem drugie pod względem liczby mieszkańców miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych (za Nowym Jorkiem), za sprawą populacji liczącej 3 792 621 mieszkańców (2010). Pod względem populacji obszar metropolitalny Stanów Zjednoczonych i jednocześnie jedną z najludniejszych metropolii świata. Los Angeles jest siedzibą hrabstwa Los Angeles, czyli najbardziej zaludnionego i jednego z najbardziej zróżnicowanych etnicznie hrabstw w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Z kolei obszar samego Los Angeles uznany został za najbardziej zróżnicowane etnicznie amerykańskie miasto. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles często określani są mianem „Angelenos”. Galeria Cassidey Skullette.jpg|Pierwsze skullette. Cassidey Purrmeow.jpg|Pierwszy paintowy art Cassidy. Cassidy Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cassidy Cassidy ID.jpg TakiSeRysunek.jpg Szkic Cassidy.jpg InnyStrójDlaCassidy.jpg CassidyKolorowyPortret.jpg AccusticaCassidyJustin.jpeg|z Accusticą i Justinem Stroje Cassidey CoD.jpg|"Chic of Deadiolan" Cassidey OTCW.jpg|"On the CATwalk" Cassidy1.jpg|Cassi w stroju inspirowanym latam 80'tymi CassidySYIV.jpg|Show your inner vintage CassidyS&S.jpg|Sweet & Sour cassidy ns.jpg|New Scaremester Cassidy AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Cassidy FR.jpg|Fierce Rockers Cassidy AA13BD.jpg|Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters Cassidy NN.jpg|Geek Shriek Cassidy GoC.jpg Cassidy KoD.jpg|Keepers of Dark Ayano,Susumu,Cassidy i Donna KoD szkic.jpg|Szkic KoD Cassidy D&M.jpg|Dungeons and Monsters Od innych CassideySkullette.png|Skullette Cassidy od NickieID. IMG 20160425 074514.jpg|Od SmoczaS Cass by A.G.jpg|Od Amity. Gala Cassidysims.png|w Simsach od Liścia Casstwarz.png|jak obok, tyle że portret Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Cassidy PurrMeow *Marzec 2016-Strona i art Cassidy zostają ujawnone. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Cassidy oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *Marzec 2016-Cassidy zalicza fiilmowy debiut. *Pażdziernik 2017 - zmiana znaków z Cassidy Purrmeow na Cassidy Catingtons. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija